


Magicite

by Lirillith



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Magic Meta, Memories, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's first encounter with magicite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magicite

When she woke to the sight of Edgar and Locke and dingy, cobweb-draped rafters overhead, Locke was holding her hands around it. She was barely even aware of herself or her surroundings as the memories poured into her, but when she sat up, clutching Edgar's cloak to her chest - her own clothes were gone, burned off or discarded - she felt the weight of it in her palm.

It was slightly larger than a hen's egg, and roughly the same shape, but with slightly faceted edges that had started to dig into her fingers. It was translucent but not transparent, with an orange fire barely visible within. When she looked closer, she saw it was a complex of light and color within its clear shell, blue and green criss-crossing in a dense tangle. And through that she could see the core of it, red and gold and burning like a brand. It was warm to the touch, and somehow she knew it wasn't just from her hands.

"That's... my father?" she said, but she already knew what magicite was, the knowledge rising easily from the memories she'd been given even before the others began explaining. Sabin emptied the bag of magicite onto the bed, and they spilled onto the indigo cloak like a hoard of jewels. He and Edgar and Locke were each holding one, and they were all speaking at once, naming the Espers and the spells they were learning. She recognized them all; people her father had known, even relatives, known only secondhand, and now reduced to what a crystal could remember of them.


End file.
